


奥德修斯挽歌

by WhiteDuke69



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDuke69/pseuds/WhiteDuke69





	奥德修斯挽歌

我准备第一百万次去接触经验的现实，并在我的心灵的作坊中铸造出我的民族的还没有被创造出来的良心。－詹姆斯乔伊斯　  
　　  
01  
　　罗根坐在远处窗户的阴影里，抽着他的雪茄。那天的太阳很奇怪，冷得很。但他却并不在意。  
　　屋子里很暖，查尔斯和艾瑞克坐在壁炉前面下棋。在这些漫长的冬日里，他们时常靠在棋盘上互相厮杀来打发时间。适逢对手，旗鼓相当，这一盘棋局两人都颇得兴味。二人很少留手，这终归是一个严肃的零和游戏，必有输家或赢家。并不因为两人的密切关系有所保留。尽管艾瑞克的胜负心较之查尔斯更为强烈一些。关于这一点，在查尔斯第一次和艾瑞克博弈时就发现了。一开始，他的棋艺比艾瑞克略高一筹，于是他故意露出了破绽，这让艾瑞克在事后琢磨时大为光火。第二天，壁炉前的棋盘就变成了一块金属抹布。后来的日子里查尔斯不再这么干了，一方面艾瑞克奇艺日臻进步，另一方面，查尔斯也逐渐褪去了刚刚崭露头角时的那份骄傲，谁说不是呢？他年纪轻轻就已是教授，那篇关于尼德特人的研究论文不止震动了学术界，更出乎意料地轰动了全世界，他的讲座万众期待。与此同时，他还一手建立了第一个严格意义上的变种人学校，在这个小众而又前沿的领域中，查尔斯的权威已近于神话。  
　　但那已经是十年前的事了，时光让查尔斯和艾瑞克都变得更加稳重，也更加懂得应该如何尊重对手。至少在下棋这件事上如此。古巴导弹危机之后的一段时间里，从中情局到军情六处，从克格勃到摩萨德，几乎地球上所有的情报机构都在寻找当日真相。焦点不断缩小，艾瑞克足以左右战争进程的变种能力一度成为目标。而后又是十年的牢狱之灾，艾瑞克逐渐变得不像从前那样锋芒毕露，他愈加寡言，深沉。  
　　只有 一件事不曾改变。  
　　棋局再度陷入胶着，泥潭是一步步陷入的作茧自缚。查尔斯的棋风偏重保守，而艾瑞克则是主动的进攻主义。他抬起头，看到艾瑞克绞在一起的眉头，在混乱的战局中陷入苦思的不止一人。  
　　棋子终于移动了。  
　　“嘿，怎么？”罗根说，“难道你们下棋时不限制能力？”他锋利的钢抓抵着女王的脑袋，“这不公平，查尔斯，你完全能够一下子搞清楚这小子的脑子里究竟计划着怎么对付你。”  
　　查尔斯笑了，抬了抬手拨弄棋子。  
　　“他答应过我不会再进入我的脑子。”  
　　“那你还成天戴着那个愚蠢的头盔提防他？”  
　　“我们的事不用你来指手画脚。”  
　　艾瑞克已怒火暗燃，查尔斯却不动声色。黑白色的卒子被利爪串联起来。正待艾瑞克发作，查尔斯若无其事地说：“像圣殿骑士。”  
　　“圣殿骑士？”罗根端详着。  
　　“两个骑士共乘一骑，象征兄弟有爱。但这姿势引人遐想，后被法王腓力污蔑为同性恋骑士团，最终导致一度炙手可热的圣殿骑士团灭。”  
　　“可真有你的，查尔斯，顾左右而言他也是你的能力之一吗？”  
　　“可以把棋子还给我们了吗？我快要输了。”  
　　“你以后还要吃他许多苦头。”  
　　“我想我明白。”  
　　“这小子从前往后都是一个混蛋。”罗根说。  
　　几日之后，艾瑞克和罗根又从查尔斯的生活中消失了。这料峭春寒的最后几天，变成了那仅仅可堪查尔斯回首的往事。好在，空空荡荡的泽维尔大宅不久之后又重新热闹了起来，他开始招收变种人青少年学生。老朋友却只剩下了汉克。  
　　  
　　1986年。  
　　恼人的细雨已经连续下了一星期，好像还将永不停歇地下下去。天色没有比午夜时分明亮多少。汉克为查尔斯打开了大门，脸上挂着他特有的，忧心忡忡的表情。  
　　“你真的要去吗？”  
　　“势在必行，汉克。”  
　　查尔斯按下轮椅扶手右侧上的按钮，那是金属制成的，冰凉地理所应当。在繁忙的工作之余，记忆偶尔突袭般提醒查尔斯那个人的存在。－包括所有的金属制品和脊柱上隐隐作痛的伤。他曾经启发过他，却一度怀疑自己唤醒了怎样的怪物。  
　　他试图再次寻找艾瑞克兰谢。原因是多方面的。艾瑞克最后一次透露的行踪显示他正在以色列，查尔斯认为那会是他的归宿，毕竟那里都是他的族人。多灾多难的犹太民族，在被迫害与放逐的千年之后建立的国家。然而艾瑞克近期再次显露踪迹却指向查尔斯从未预料到的地点。他竟愿意去那里而不回X 学院。  
　　“波兰几乎是另一个世界。”  
　　“它只是在另外一半球，汉克。”查尔斯笑了出来。“放心，运气好的话，回来时我会有一个同伴的。”  
　　“我得提醒你，查尔斯，切尔诺贝利刚刚才发生过很严重的核事故，也许波兰同样十分危险。”  
　　“艾瑞克在凯尔采，离的很远。你得替我照看学校，好吗？”  
　　“我会的，再见，查尔斯。”  
　　“再见。”  
　　  
　　经过一番辗转，查尔斯到达了波兰境内。旅途比想象中更加疲惫，在查尔斯乘上火车之后，他终于精疲力尽。这里是铁幕的另一边，汉克所指的另一个世界不无几分道理。但这不是查尔斯第一次到访波兰，二十三年前，艾瑞克和他曾经一同来过此地。从他踏上波兰领土的那一刻起，查尔斯发觉情势并没有比多年前缓解多少，也没有人知道，这还将会持续多久。意识形态的隔阂长久地阻挠人类作为一个整体的向心力。不仅如此，有迹象显示，波兰政府在有计划地清除变种人。手法如同二战结束后，波兰人对乌克兰人和犹太人的种族清洗。然而悲哀的是，变种人的遭遇并无人关心。仿佛变种人的存在仅仅是个必须被纠正的错误，一类具有潜在威胁性的恐怖分子。艾瑞克为什么要回波兰，莫非他竟有乡愁这种情绪？然而他的故乡对艾瑞克兰谢并不友好，因为他不但是个犹太人还是一个能力强大的变种人领袖。  
　　查尔斯望着窗外极具异国情调的美丽风景心情沉重。他很疲惫，在火车的轰鸣声中沉沉入睡，梦中的景象愈发清晰起来。  
　　那一年，查尔斯和艾瑞克还致力于从世界各地寻找变种人类。他们到过墨西哥，到过坦桑尼亚，去到新西兰，也走进过日本偏僻的山区。最后一次长途跋涉的目的地便是波兰。多数时间他们都过的很愉快，虽然遇见过罗根这样强大又把他们拒之门外的变种人，但是只要两人待在一起便能感到由衷的快乐，以及对未来变种人事业美好的遥想。他们实在是过于乐观了，甚至是幼稚的。以致后来接连的发生的事让查尔斯一度消沉，也让艾瑞克彻底步上了与之截然相反的道路。变种人的乌托邦小到只剩下X 学院那么大，隐秘地藏匿在主流世界无人问津的角落里。70年代末期，美国政府对X学院最后一次专项清扫，击碎了查尔斯的梦想。几乎同一时间，艾瑞克手下的变种人也遭受重创，活下来的屈指可数。  
　　纵然两人有过毫无芥蒂的日子。那时候，艾瑞克甚至允许查尔斯深入他那颗充满痛苦，泪水，满心复仇的心。查尔斯在艾瑞克自己都逐渐遗忘的记忆角落里，找回了那些燃着温情的烛火。从前，他们比现在亲密的多。  
　　无疑，那是在同一班列车上，如果他的精神状态更好一点，也可以分辨得出，当年他们是不是在同样的一个车厢里。很可能是在前头那截车厢，查尔斯昏昏沉沉地想到。  
　　那时火车里没有任何供暖设施。查尔斯裹着薄薄的羊毛毯子，伏在桌上为沿途遇到的变种人建立档案，他冻到手脚僵硬。自从上了火车之后艾瑞克更是连话也不说，盯着窗外飞逝的景色，似乎完全忘了同行的好友正被他故乡的苦寒折磨着。直到查尔斯打了个喷嚏才让他回过神来。  
　 “不，不，谢谢，我不需要。”查尔斯友好地推开了艾瑞克递过来的毛毯。  
　　“你在发抖，这里患了感冒可不容易好。”  
　　查尔斯分辨不出艾瑞克究竟是有意，还是无心，但他的语气提示查尔斯他们的成长环境截然不同。波兰的冬天也许会让他手脚冻到开裂，但感冒则是属于外乡人的水土不服。成长环境的不同是塑造人格的外部因素。故乡的璀璨星空，故乡的晨间迷雾，故乡的一草一木，故乡流着的血，故乡的四分五裂无处可循。艾瑞克从未炫耀过他的苦难，那种夸张的戏剧性不曾在他谈话中表露。但他现在告诉查尔斯的是，他早年的经历有多么地命运多舛，另一个人就有多么地养尊处优。查尔斯并不想在此时刻意地回避他们之间的差异。他愿意理解为艾瑞克近乡情怯，何况，他真的非常冷。  
　　艾瑞克说：“这是我第一次回来，但这里已经不能称为祖国。重新划分国界线之后，我甚至说不清楚我究竟是德国人还是波兰人。也许事实上，长久以来我们既不是德国人也不是波兰人，我们不属于欧洲，但没有人真正这么去想。”  
　　“那等同于认同了希特勒的说法。”  
　　艾瑞克诧异地回过头：“你认为该继续抗争下去？在某一天另一个疯子再把我们一一找出来杀掉。”  
　　他声音发紧，不过二十多年前，无数像艾瑞克一样的孩子被带走，被送进集中营，最终进了毒气室化为青烟一缕。如果不是因为艾瑞克身上的那些天赋，他几乎不可能从集中营里活下来，但同时带给他了一件永远无法释怀的事。艾瑞克好像一个从迫害的阴影中走出来的幽灵，他的国家满目疮痍，他的族人颠沛流离，他早已是个孤儿。在艾瑞克身上，对于一个普通人而言至关重要的立足之本所剩无几。查尔斯第一次遇见他时就落入了冰冷。也就是从那之后，他便有了他。那些不复存在的所有一切，曾经发生在艾瑞克身上的悲惨痛剧，让他显得如此美丽。  
　　“你知道我不是那个意思。”他让他靠在怀里。“你知道的……”  
　　艾瑞克不再颤抖，他说：“我不会再哭泣，查尔斯，因为我不知道我的眼泪应该为谁而流。”  
　　查尔斯在深夜里醒来，机器的轰鸣嘶吼掩盖了落雪的声音。艾瑞克保持着同样的姿势躺在查尔斯身边。查尔斯试图通过肉体看到艾瑞克的本质，他可以做的到，甚至让他忘却某一部分。肉体皆为牢笼，囚禁灵魂。内里的那个灵魂在看在听，在思索在记忆。抽象的那一部分构成了艾瑞克，构成了查尔斯。倘若拆除其中一个环节，那么，时而脱离锢桎，浮现在肉体表面的灵魂会不会尖叫？查尔斯抚过艾瑞克的额头，滑过他消瘦的脸颊。他并非没有这么想过，但又很快打消这等念头，他所接受的教养告诉他这是滥用权力，或者说，变种能力。  
　　“下雪了。”  
　　艾瑞克灰绿色的眼睛看着他，有一些查尔斯熟知的机警。查尔斯则报以微笑："莫非拿破仑的的确确是被狂暴的冰雪击败？"  
　　"这听起来像列夫托尔斯泰，恶劣的天气和俄国人抵抗的勇气。名家笔下的历史引人入胜，以致于让俄国人和欧洲人都忘了，两年之后俄国人的军队横穿欧洲大陆，兵临城下的是巴黎。"  
　　"拿破仑既是君主又是军事天才，1812年拿破仑的军队被摧毁，很大程度上应该被归结于运气而非失误。不管如何定性，战争始终可以作为创造民族主义神话的源泉。  
　　查尔斯还是感觉寒冷，很快失去了评论一百多年前俄国和拿破仑战争的兴趣。诚然，在这样天寒地冻的地方，对历史过于慷慨激昂的陈词显得有几分不合时宜的狂热。战争不只是史料上的浓墨重彩，对于这个国家和民众的影响恐怕也不是过眼云烟。艾瑞克肩膀轻微的颤抖引起查尔斯的注意。眼下不就有一个还未从阴影里走出的人吗？再如何激烈的措辞也无法抵消严寒，光有言论并不足够，无怪乎北亚以及北欧民族战斗的天性。查尔斯漫不经心地想着。  
　　雪花虚无缥缈地旋转着，又轻盈地下坠，不分好歹皆靠一身洁白掩盖。起初，二人覆着两层薄薄地毯子各有思量，但查尔斯心知他终究会靠过来。艾瑞克有许多方法掩饰自己的内心活动，然而查尔斯通常不使用心灵感应力的前提下就能有所察觉。  
　　那个夜晚之所以难忘，除却冬至日极度的寒冷及漫长的黑暗，或还有艾瑞克说不上柔情还是无意的律动。查尔斯反复回忆，只记得艾瑞克大汗淋漓，他扬起头，他便吻他。艾瑞克在性事上一度强势，查尔斯始终包容。这仿佛早已成了习惯。他吃痛，修剪平整的指甲划破了艾瑞克的背。查尔斯断断续续地说着，要他慢一些，一步步来。查尔斯的声音温柔沉静，艾瑞克渐渐找回逸于身体之外的灵魂，进一步缓慢而有力地撩拨。他滑地更深了，忽而全然不动，紧握着查尔斯的脚踝。查尔斯气若游丝，对着他的嘴喘气。  
　　雪一样苍白的一声喊叫被轰鸣的汽笛吞没。艾瑞克竭力克制住在查尔斯面前哭泣的强烈欲望。  
　　就在这狭窄的列车包厢里，查尔斯感知到一阵不属于自己的，短促的绝望情绪，而后又淡开来，余下几分忧郁。所有的感情交互相叠，他像是被完全架空，脚下却没有任何保护措施，最终转换成一声叹息。查尔斯始终无法认同他们之间的相遇从一开始就是错误的。他们彼此相爱，这毋庸置疑，也足以证明错不在此，而在于他们之间的不可调和性。  
　　艾瑞克不可能怀念他的故乡。他有千万种理由诅咒它，诅咒人类。

02  
 你应该创造某种局势……某种他们自己极力避免的局势。－－约瑟夫斯大林  
　　　　  
　　火车在一处偏僻小镇停下。太阳已经升起，就像一颗暗淡的银色光球。  
　　很难断定战争的阴影已经消散，他们从人们的目光中捕捉到一丝紧张和敌对情绪。  
　　“在那个年代，战争的威胁时很实在的。”艾瑞克说，“我们无法工作，积蓄很快用完了，母亲甚至不得不典当《托拉》换取温饱，孩子们看到制服就发抖。”  
　　查尔斯不难重新构建出艾瑞克所描述的场景。穿制服的陌生男人突然出现又消失，四处搜捕犹太人，对孩子们来说他们的形象通常是高大而面无表情的，帽檐下的阴影笼罩着他们的面孔，穿制服的男人看起来何等相似，他们代表着恐怖的暴力和不可抗拒的权力。  
　　艾瑞克平静地叙述着童年遭遇，查尔斯的心情却没有那么平静。进入集中营后接着艾瑞克又遇见了塞巴斯蒂安肖，这个某种程度上塑造过艾瑞克人格的人。他庇佑过他，更折磨过他。艾瑞克很少说起肖是怎么虐待他的，只有一次，艾瑞克侧坐在窗前把玩着手掌里的金牙，将之随意改变成各种形状。而后，他也是以同样平静的语调告诉查尔斯，在肖强制性开发他的潜能之后，他被迫做的第一件事便是从成堆的同胞尸首的口腔里取出贵金属填充物。尸体都很干瘦，艾瑞克说，堆在一起就像是干燥的木柴。那一年他还不到十岁。这件事无疑给他的精神造成了极大的摧残，艾瑞克没有提过他究竟是怎么从肖的手中逃脱出来，但他明白，艾瑞克吃过许多苦最终才站到了他的面前。  
　　查尔斯情不自禁地握着他的手，艾瑞克朝他一笑，二人沉默地往前走去。  
　　“战后你有想过回来吗？”  
　　艾瑞克思索片刻说：“我一直在逃亡，开始是从肖身边逃走，但后来竟不知道应该去向何方。我不知道自己究竟是什么，一个会控制金属的怪物？直到我遇见你，查尔斯。”  
　　“如果我们能早点相遇就好了。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　查尔斯心中有千言万语，更有抱负理想，此刻只希望艾瑞克的心不再需要逃亡。他拉着艾瑞克的手停了下来，吻住他冰冷的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　二人一路步行，查尔斯无法精确定位变种人的位置，但可以肯定他就在附近。此时天色渐晚，太阳落了山，天边的晚霞像是一道被撕裂的伤口，照在积雪上壮美却也寂寥。  
　　不远处有一间已经破败不堪的犹太会堂。艾瑞克下意识地朝那边走去，此处在战前恐怕是犹太人群居地。几个工人正闲散地抽着烟喝酒，见到外人来又露出了戒备的神情。  
　　艾瑞克用波兰语问道：“是否在重新修葺会堂？”  
　　工人们哄堂大笑，直摇头，为首的漫不经心地答道：“不，这里永远不可能再有一间犹太会堂，我们打算把改建成天主教堂。”  
　　艾瑞克脸色一暗，也不与他们纠缠，打消了进会堂的念头。查尔斯的波兰语不甚精通，只得跟着艾瑞克离开，只听见身后有人用希伯来语说了几句明显带有歧视色彩的话。这一带很久之前一定是多民族社区混杂的情况，很多人都可以流利地运用多种语言。这在战前是很普通的事。  
　　犹太会堂附近果不其然有许多犹太人的房子，内里还亮着灯，确有人居住。如出埃及记里神的指示，以色列众将在门框和门楣上涂羔羊血，灾难必不临到你们身上击杀你们。而那一次神选的子民没有得到任何关照，反而几乎惨遭灭族。  
　　当你经受了巨大的苦难之后一心想要回家，竟然发现曾经面目和善的邻居已经堂而皇之地霸占你的住所，掠夺了你的财产，这哪里还称得上故乡。房屋内其乐融融地进行着晚餐。查尔斯未曾料到实际情况竟到了这步田地。房子的主人早已可能死于集中营，或者死于长途跋涉不可忍受的饥饿，这里已经没有犹太人的立足之地了。  
　　查尔斯思忖着要如何安慰艾瑞克，只听见噼啪啦作响声，附近区域内的电灯接二连三地都暗了下去。他突然有一种预感，这一次旅行将比以往任何一次都要困难。  
　　“你们究竟是什么人？”一个红头发的少年从房顶跳下，落地没有发出一丝声响，当然也毫发无损。在这无光的夜里仿佛没有翅膀的天使从天而降，他模样青涩，稚气未脱，却带有一点与生俱来的攻击性。这是一个变种人，查尔斯很快就确认了，他正想示好，艾瑞克抢先一步问道：  
　　“你跟了我们多久？”  
　　男孩毫无惧色：“这里没有犹太人，他们全被赶走了。你是，而你不是。”他指着艾瑞克又指着查尔斯。  
　　“我们是来找你的，我叫查尔斯泽维尔，这位是艾瑞克兰谢，我们是你的朋友。”查尔斯磕磕绊绊地说。  
　　“我没有朋友。”  
　　见艾瑞克没有阻挡的意思，查尔斯直接用心灵感应告知少年他们很友好，此行是为他而来。  
　　少年明显受到了很大震动，心灵感应于许多人来说好像某种巫术。  
　　“我们是变种人，你也是。”查尔斯说。  
　　艾瑞克又一次问：“你跟了我们多久？”  
　　但他似乎对艾瑞克的能力更加感兴趣，他回答道：“从他吻你的时候开始。那些灯都是你弄坏的？”  
　　“如何？你要替他们报仇？”  
　　男人纷纷从屋里出来，聚集在一起议论纷纷，试想十几户人家的保险丝同时烧坏的概率有多大，这几乎是不可能发生的事。夜色逐渐变得喧闹。  
　　“你们最好跟我走。”  
　　少年表现出一种极为非同寻常的沉稳，在这种环境里成长起来的人似乎都具有这样的特点，疑虑，戒备，好奇，渴望得到爱，同时接受能力都很强。查尔斯想起第一次见到艾瑞克的时候，当他第一次意识到自己不是孤身一人时，花了多少时间接收这件事。  
　　有抗拒，但时间却很短。  
　　少年的脚程很快，几乎是跳跃式地行进，没用多久就把两人甩到身后。尤其是查尔斯，他气喘吁吁地跟在艾瑞克后面，想不明白为什么非要逃走，只不过几盏电灯而已。艾瑞克停了下来问：  
　　“你还好吧？”  
　　“缺乏锻炼。”  
　　“你们会把‘那些人’招来的。”红发少年从树上跳下。  
　　“什么人？反犹主义者？”  
　　“不，反超能力者。”少年望向查尔斯。“我听说过你的名字。”  
　　  
　　乘务员给查尔斯端来了咖啡，告知他突如其来的暴雨影响了列车行进，他们只能在此稍作停留，并向查尔斯表示了歉意。  
　　查尔斯喝完咖啡，决定到餐车里吃早餐。  
　　一个人的旅途竟让他感到沮丧，加上行动不便，他只希望能尽早见到艾瑞克。  
　　在经历过那次事件之后，查尔斯很难想象艾瑞克愿意回去。从波兰回来后，查尔斯着手研究了该地的历史，这里好像是他知识结构里的一大盲区，如果更了解波兰战后种种，或者说出于对艾瑞克身世更加谨慎的考虑，二十三年前查尔斯很可能选择不会到访此地。但那会不会又成为一种遗憾呢？至少他曾经真正地亲眼见过艾瑞克的故乡。  
　　大雨瓢泼，但查尔斯在列车里什么也听不到。  
　　  
　　庇护所藏匿在森林里，雪还在下，泥土结了冰，斑驳树影中艾瑞克看到了几个胡乱树立的墓碑。  
　　红头发的少年自称安德烈塔可夫斯基，这听起来是个假名。塔可夫斯基甚至是个俄罗斯姓氏。简陋的木屋里还有九个十五六岁的孩子，艾瑞克从他们面孔上分辨出各种种族特点，这里不止有波兰人，还有乌克兰人和捷克人。但他们都是变种人，只是力量较塔可夫斯基都弱了许多，奇怪的是查尔斯竟然完全探测不到他们的存在。他朝艾瑞克点了点头，他必须把他们从这里都带出去。  
　　艾瑞克问：“这里发生了什么？”  
　　塔可夫斯基说：“灾难。”  
　　“灾难……灾难！你们两个人会带来灾难！”当中最小的少女尖叫起来，目光空洞却凶狠地瞪着艾瑞克和查尔斯。  
　　“安静，米亚，你会把那些人招过来的。”  
　　“让他们走，安德烈，你知道我从不出错。”  
　　“如果你真的能做到每件事都对，昨天就不会从树上摔下来了。这两人会帮助我们的，我不能老是从村子里偷食物。”  
　　米亚说：“你为什么这么相信他们？”  
　　“他是那个查尔斯，查尔斯泽维尔。”  
　　米亚一怔，冷笑道：“那可太好了，你的那篇论文把我们拖进了地狱。”其中的几个孩子也表现出了攻击性。  
　　艾瑞克本能地挡在了查尔斯前面，屋内的金属咽呜作响。  
　　“我们都需要冷静下。”查尔斯按住艾瑞克的手臂，“没关系，艾瑞克，让我来。不管你们对我有何误解，请相信我永远不会伤害你们。”  
　　查尔斯的声音有一种力量，艾瑞克怀疑他对他们施加了某种暗示，木屋内的躁动几乎瞬间安静了下来。  
　　“跟我们讲讲发生了什么，米亚？”  
　　“让安德烈来说吧。”她还是不理会查尔斯，于是艾瑞克打消了查尔斯使用了心灵感应的念头。他似乎对变种能力有一种清教徒式的克制。  
　　“我不知道发生了什么，那时候我还太小。”  
　　“这里的犹太人不是被赶走，而是统统被杀死了，是吗？”艾瑞克问道。  
　　安德烈点了点头。艾瑞克陷入了沉默。  
　　“那时候村里流行一句话，要么从这里滚出去，要么被杀，还活着的犹太人都是这个下场。”

03

     这无疑是个沉重而严肃的话题，查尔斯从波兰回来之后和艾瑞克立刻着手研究战后东欧犹太人的处境。然而从前期数据收集开始，他们就意识到，这些内容有多么的荒谬和自相矛盾，几乎所有的数据都牵扯到政治利益，从而呈现出一种虚假和难以置信。光从德国投降到1946年夏天，大约有500名犹太人被波兰人杀害。查尔斯倾向于认为这个数字与事实大相径庭，至少有1500人，而这根本不可能有确切数字记录。保守估计来看，艾瑞克估计约有30万人因反犹迫害而离开了他们战前的故乡。  
　　如果说，反犹主义是曾经根植于欧洲的传统式精神毒瘤，它基于一部分宗教因素。而接下来新兴的反变种人主义则更加肆无忌惮的集体迫害。  
　　在那间木屋里，安德烈向他们描述了第一次凯尔采大屠杀。  
　　事件的开端源于非犹太裔对犹太人的邪恶污蔑，这是一则被反复提及的古老血腥传说。有谣言说，从集中营回来的嗜血犹太人执行了仪式性的谋杀。当时无处可去犹太人聚集在犹太会堂，有些准备离开，也有一些试图挽回财产。也许是觉察到回国的犹太人对当地人的某种潜在威胁，尤其是对已经重新分配过的财产而言。当天早上，有人称一名8岁基督教男孩被犹太人诱拐，囚禁在犹太会堂，绘声绘色地描述男孩的血即将被吸干，用于宗教仪式。谣言迅速传遍整个社区，暴民准备动用私刑闯进会堂。  
　　“警察呢？”查尔斯问。  
　　“他们在一小时后赶来，当然，没有发现任何一个天主教儿童。这完全是污蔑。”安德烈看了眼艾瑞克说，“但是事情没有好转。群众聚集在会堂外，朝窗户里扔石头，接着超过一百名士兵到达，他们试图恢复秩序。一声枪响之后，所有人都陷入恐慌，士兵加入了警察的队伍，强迫犹太人走出会堂。”  
　　整个社区都参与了屠杀。  
　　“死了多少人？”  
　　“我不知道，反正那些纹着数字编码的犹太人一个都没有了。”  
　　艾瑞克站了起来，推开门走了出去。  
　　“抱歉。”查尔斯说着跟了出去。  
　　罗曼耸了耸肩，“下一个就是我们了。”  
　　但还是有人悄悄地掩埋了他们。遗憾的是，不会有人从耶路撒冷为他们取回一抔圣山上的沙土，也不会有拉比为他们吟诵祷辞。  
　　“有一天，我会去以色列。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“只有建立国家我们才能逃离迫害，查尔斯。”  
　　“可从没有哪个神承诺给我们‘应许之地’。”  
　　“那么我承诺给你一个。”  
　　查尔斯很难对艾瑞克所说的任何一句话显露出轻浮的嘲笑，他的意志坚定，超乎常人。查尔斯几乎快为这句话着迷。  
　　但此路必然荆棘丛生。  
　　即便是查尔斯也低估了艾瑞克在此刻所下的决心，他几乎花费了一生的时间真正地去建立了一个变种人的“国家”。那发生在他从以色列回来之后，起初是兄弟会，然后，一个叫做基诺沙的地方公开和全世界的人类进行着旷日持久的斗争。然而查尔斯却并不属于其中。  
　　“也许有一天吧。”查尔斯望着远处树立的无名墓碑。眼下他们面临着更加实际的问题。  
　　“此地不宜久留，我们该怎么办？”艾瑞克问。  
　　“先回屋里吧，暴风雪要来了，我们会想出办法的。”  
　　  
　　壁炉里火势渐弱，孩子们多半已经入睡，这里的条件几乎只能维持最基本的生存需求，他们完全是被遗弃了。  
　　安德烈离开了一会儿，回来时肩上落满雪花，怀里多了些木柴。  
　　“你照顾他们，又说你没有朋友？”  
　　“他们是我的家人。”  
　　“你们在这里住了多久？”  
　　“一年，这里很安全。木屋是我们搭建的。他们各有天赋。等春天到了，我们打算出去工作，只要隐藏好能力一切都不会有问题，我们的外表和其他人没有什么分别。是不是所有的变种人都是这样？”  
　　“不，”查尔斯说，“变种人基因丰富，有的背上长着翅膀，有的通体异色，千姿百态。”  
　　“所以他们害怕我们，憎恨我们。”  
　　“这不是你们的错。”  
　　“当然不是，你的论文把变种人的存在暴露在公众面前。”米亚幽幽地说。  
　　艾瑞克按住了查尔斯的腿，朝他摇了摇头：“睡觉，孩子们。”，他厉声说道。  
　　米亚朝他吐了吐舌头。  
　　查尔斯却很难入睡，他的研究很可能被利用了，甚至可能把变种人引向灾难性的后果，他感到黑暗正笼罩着，无法看透阴云。在希特勒初登总理宝座时，他制定了一条法律，规定对患有所谓遗传病的犹太人实施了强制性绝育，几年之后这个莫须有的法令进一步升级，纳粹术语中，针对犹太人的“无害化处理”已经不需要更多理由。戈培尔甚至称，与其说犹太人是一个社会问题，毋宁说是一个医学问题。查尔斯害怕变种人也会走上相同的道路，彻底地被清除出人类范畴。  
　　夜已深，静地可以听到落雪的声音。雪花扯絮般纷纷而下。查尔斯辗转难眠。再过几个小时就会迎来黎明，他们必须尽快离开波兰，即便一切都能顺利，查尔斯的心中已然有了一道阴影，他不知道还有多少变种人生活在有生命威胁的环境中。  
　　查尔斯转过身去，艾瑞克哑着嗓子柔声说道：“肖从未告诉过我，我是什么。纳粹暗中对变种人有许多见不得人的研究，那些没有被激发出能力的人都被送去解剖焚化。如果有人该对变种人的遭遇负责，那个人也绝不是你，查尔斯。”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　“至少他们知道自己是什么了。”  
　　艾瑞克轻轻地亲吻查尔斯的手心。  
　　变种人隐秘的历史贯穿了人类的历程，在基督教尚未掌控权威时，那些能力强大的变种人被朴素地当作神灵崇拜。而那之后，宗教裁判所烧死了所有的异端份子和巫女。查尔斯在后期的研究里有足够的理由相信，他们中的很大一部分都是变种人。只是尚未被世人知晓，或者是被有心者故意抹去。有一些幸运的，日后则被教会宣扬成圣徒或者先知。查尔斯甚至大胆猜测，连耶稣基督本人也是变种人。但也许变种人的处境从未如此岌岌可危过。  
　 查尔斯睡的很不踏实，即使艾瑞克就躺在他身边，把他的手放在胸前。这是他阔别故土多年后在故乡过的第一夜。  
　　  
　　天色尚未大亮，暴风雪已经停止了肆虐，把天空刷成了青灰色。查尔斯一行人决定朝北走，昨晚艾瑞克已经惊动了村里，他们得尽量避开人群。穿过森林要步行一天。安德烈无法肯定大一点的城市会出现什么情况。  
　　“只要到了华沙我们一定可以离开波兰。”查尔斯宽慰道，“我的同学在那边任职，他很值得信赖，这次入境多亏了他从中协助。”  
　　“那可不一定。”  
　　查尔斯也不反驳，细细地向安德烈询问所谓的那些人。  
　　“原来我们有十个人的。”安德烈神色局促，“那天我和罗曼进村里拿些食物，看到了那些人，如果我跑的慢今天就剩八个。可怜的罗曼被抓住了，没人知道他是不是还活着。”  
　　“也许死了更好，谁知道那些人会对他做什么。”跟在之后的米亚说，她的腿还有点跛，落在了队伍最后。  
　　“米亚！你该为罗曼祈祷！”  
　　“我早就不祷告了，那一点用处都没有。我劝你也快别祷告啦，那些人和你都向一个神祈愿想让对方消失，上帝该帮谁？”  
　　“你会下地狱的，米亚。”  
　　“我才不怕。”说着速度越发落下。  
　　“她很像瑞雯。”查尔斯笑了起来。  
　　“嗯，你们小时候也像这样吵架？”  
　　“差不多吧，瑞雯很好胜。”  
　　“我走不动啦！”米亚在后头大喊，“安德烈背背我！”  
　　“然后你都会让步？”  
　　安德烈从树上跳下，背起了米亚。  
　　“当然，我是个好哥哥。”  
　　“不止，你对谁都很好。”  
　　查尔斯笑了笑，拉住了艾瑞克的手。  
　　“这片森林有些异样。”  
　　“怎么？”  
　　“我说不上来。也许只是水土不服。”  
　　“就像那次在墨西哥，吃完当地菜就拉肚子一样？”  
　　“我不记得还有这件事，艾瑞克，你也趁早忘了好吗？”  
　　“你的事我都不会忘的，我还记得你说南美洲的气候很适合做爱。”  
　　“是吗？我真的这么说过？”  
　　“你的头发还没掉光怎就已经如此健忘？”  
　　“那么我得加上下半句话，暴风雪的火车里也很适合做爱。”  
　　查尔斯挠了挠艾瑞克的手心，得意地看着他笑。艾瑞克小腹一紧，拉住查尔斯挨在了一棵树上，他吻他，舔他的嘴唇，查尔斯张开了嘴，任他翻天覆地。查尔斯试图无视口腔里的呼出的气息正变成白色的蒸汽，聚焦在这个吻里，直到艾瑞克冰冷的手指钻了进来，激地查尔斯一僵。  
　　“我们要掉队了。”查尔斯气喘吁吁。  
　　“抱歉。”艾瑞克说。  
　　“不必这么说，傻瓜。”  
　　已至正午，波兰气候温润，终年无苦寒亦无酷暑。现下阳光普照万物澄明，昨日暴雪竟像幻觉，只是偶有树梢上的积雪落下，寒意像把冰刀时不时钻进了查尔斯的肺里。  
　　雪地里跋涉耗费体力，他们并没有走得足够远。安德烈放下米亚，准备稍做休息，艾瑞克并不认为这是个好主意，尽管查尔斯也露出了疲态。  
　　“那些人追来了。”米亚说，双目又奇异地放空，像是自言自语。  
　　“我也听到了。”另一个耳力很强的变种人伏在地上肯定了米亚的预感。  
　　“查尔斯？”  
　　“我感觉不到。”他只感到胃部极度不适。  
　　  
＊本章数据援引自《野蛮大陆－战后欧洲史》。凯尔采大屠杀发生于1946年，和安德烈年纪有所出入。且撒谎者是波兰儿童，叙述稍作修改，与史实不符。　

04

我们只剩下两个神圣的字眼。一个是“爱”，另一个是“复仇”。－－瓦西里格罗斯曼  
　　  
　　安德烈口中所说的那些人有备而来，但对变种人又似乎缺少一些基本判断，显得愚蠢而漫不经心。这是一支轻型的特工武装，只有二十个人五部车和几杆抢。  
　　“是他们！卑鄙的小偷和两个陌生男人。”  
　　艾瑞克认出了带路人，是改建会堂的工头。  
　　“你们要什么？”  
　　领头人没有回答，举起了抢，“上车，要么死。”  
　　“或者你们死？”艾瑞克也抬起了手，他手里没有任何武器，他本身就是一件武器，话音未落，领头人的枪已经变了形。  
　　“住手，艾瑞克！”  
　　“他们想杀了我们，查尔斯，定住他们否则都得死。”  
　　“我做不到。”查尔斯头痛欲裂，这里奇异的磁场限制了他的心灵感应。  
　　艾瑞克扶住了查尔斯。  
　　“杀了这些杂种！”工头大叫，脸上有着嗜血的狂喜。安德烈一跃而起将工头从车里拽了出来。场面失了控，子弹穿风而过射中了其中四个变种人孩子。  
　　“不！”  
　　艾瑞克搅乱了风的步伐，所有的枪械笔直地从手里脱离，子弹违背了物理规律朝反方向飞去。他们甚至来不及在生命的尽头发出无法置信地尖叫。  
　　“停下来，艾瑞克，够了！”  
　　“怪物！你是个怪物！”趴在地上的工头惊恐万分地望着艾瑞克，如果有神，那么眼前的就是恶神，是启示录里的敌基督。  
　　“还剩最后一个。”  
　　“你这是在屠杀！”  
　　“查尔斯？”  
　　“住手，已经死了很多人。”  
　　“你说我在屠杀？”  
　　艾瑞克的面孔陌生地扭曲着，查尔斯脱口而出的这句话刺伤了他，即使在集中营里，在塞巴斯蒂安肖穷凶极恶地虐待下他也未感到过如此疼痛。雪花和枯叶簌簌落下，高处悬挂着的枪械沉重地砸进雪地里。  
　　他和所有从纳粹魔爪下活下来的人一样，有资格报复人类。他是在重复恶行吗？还是企图纠正人性的残暴？  
　　艾瑞克看着遍地的尸体竟再也说不出话来。  
　　“我说过他们会带来灾难！我们不需要他们！安德烈……没有他们我们一样能活下去，现在你看……”米亚哭喊着，在这已经变得寂静的森林里撕出一道裂缝。  
　　安德烈安慰道：“他们不死我们就活不了，我们和人类无法和平共处。”  
　　查尔斯推开艾瑞克疲惫地依靠在树上：“让他走，他不该介入。”  
　　“我不能放他走。”艾瑞克猛地惊醒，又抬起了手。  
　　“不！我来消除他的记忆，他会变得无害，忘记这里的一切。“  
　　艾瑞克冷笑：“你做不到，查尔斯。”  
　　查尔斯走近早已无法动弹的工头，按着他的头，试图进入他的思想。然而查尔斯却被动地被带了进去，一股污浊的精神洪流淹没了他。他感到战争带来的痛苦，仇恨和恐惧，忽地，一口鲜血喷涌而出。  
　　“查尔斯！”  
　　艾瑞克跃步一把抱住了他，质问道：“为什么你总要这样维护他们，我们才是你的同胞。”  
　　“我们不能带着一个俘虏！”安德烈叫道，“杀了他。”  
　　“让我再试试。”  
　　“不，让他走。敢说出去一个字，我一定会杀了你。”  
　　工头见势从地上爬起，狼狈地拼命向前跑，嘴里喊着上帝之名。  
　　“他会毁了我们！”  
　　“扭断他的手指，安德烈。”艾瑞克抱起查尔斯。  
　　安德烈跺了跺脚，追了过去。  
　　“你满意了？”  
　　查尔斯并不回答。  
　　“小心！”米亚喊道。  
　　躲在车后的士兵拾起抢，子弹却在艾瑞克眼前停住。  
　　“还没死？”  
　　“艾瑞克……”  
　　“不想看就闭上眼，查尔斯。”  
　　艾瑞克没有丝毫犹豫，调转回头的子弹冷酷地像他的眼。  
　　“现在你满意了吗？”查尔斯嘶哑着嗓子说。  
　　艾瑞克同样没有回应。  
　　  
　　  
　　05 查尔斯在餐车吃完早餐后，离目的地也越来越近了。他恍然明白了艾瑞克选择在这里归隐的原因。嘴里泛起苦杏仁般的涩味。  
　　查尔斯第二次进入波兰是以历史学家的身份来的，他使用了米歇尔兰谢这个化名，这显得没有那么敏感。历史是面镜子，一旦有人企图观察它，它就会显露出人们希冀的模样。历史是不存在的，它早已在时间的洪流和人类的鲜血中忘记了自己的样子。他望着车窗里模糊的自己的影子想，雾气让查尔斯的面孔愈加模糊。  
　　但他愿意朝前看，艾瑞克也是如此，但他也许比他走得更远也更加决绝。艾瑞克试图用双手塑造人类世界的未来，即便染上鲜血也在所不惜。  
　　回忆合该有一处完美的终点，但事实却没有，它将延续到生命的终结。在一切可叹而不可期的因果里黯然逝去。查尔斯和艾瑞克从波兰回来后终止了借助脑波机寻找变种人的行动。他们明白，这都是微不足道的，人类基因突伴随着现代化的过程不断增加，矛盾也会趋于尖锐。必须要有一种更有效措施保护变种人。而每当查尔斯为此感到疲倦之时，有没有哪怕一瞬间认同了艾瑞克的道路？  
　　在艾瑞克与查尔斯几次屈指可数对犹太人命运反思的深入讨论时，艾瑞克指出了一点，他说道：“在驱逐开始之后，我们始终没有团结起来，一味绥靖。有人甚至贿赂纳粹党，而对未来发生的惨剧毫无预见。”  
　　查尔斯道：“除了东欧一部分所谓正统犹太人和一些激进的犹太复国主义者，大多数都已经融入了欧洲世俗生活的各个阶层，但一直以来都没有形成足够的政治影响力。这是一个缺点。我们不会犯这样的错误。”  
　　“只是这样还不够，查尔斯 。”艾瑞克移动棋子，目光深深地望进查尔斯的双眼里。  
　　火车终于停了下来，查尔斯有一种感觉，他赌定艾瑞克也选择了相同的路线回到这个小镇。他选择这里如同奥德修斯历经千辛万苦，遗憾的是这并非英雄凯旋归隐故里的传说，而是这是艾瑞克所知道的唯一逃离查尔斯能力的地方。  
　　正值礼拜六，那所犹太会堂改建的天主教堂里满是祈祷的信徒。他知道，那个工头不会再出现了。  
　　他穿过麦田，木屋就在森林里。烟囱里正冒着炊烟。  
　　  
　　军用车在东欧平缓的丘陵驰骋，捏碎了枯枝败叶。艾瑞克紧握着方向盘，查尔斯坐在副驾驶座上望着窗外，孩子们挤在后座，没有人说话，米亚还在低声啜泣。他们很快行至森林边缘。  
　　太阳尚未落山，查尔斯道：“不管那个人是死是活，告密与否，整支特工队覆灭很快就会招来更多麻烦，开到华沙，离开波兰。”  
　　片刻，艾瑞克回答道：“不，我们从柏林走。”  
　　查尔斯一怔，旋即明白了艾瑞克的意思。取道西德确实是一条更合理且出奇制胜的路线。回到美国的阻力会更小一些。  
　　安德烈也赞同了艾瑞克的设想：“这虽然有些戏剧性，但德国确比波兰安全得多。自从那次屠杀发生之后，有一个叫迁徙的犹太组织转移了大量犹太人，我想他们对变种人也会好一些。”  
　　“你只有十八岁，安德烈，为什么会知道这些？”  
　　“我是四分之一犹太人，你觉得呢？所以他们没有对我赶尽杀绝。但我永远都不想回这里了。”  
　　“你们都不用再回来了，我们会去美国。”  
　　“刚才是怎么回事？你吐了好多血。”  
　　“超越自我的代价。”查尔斯若无其事地说。  
　　“我以为你会死掉。”  
　　“你们两个不该在一起，其中一个迟早会把另一个害死。”米亚补充道。  
　　“住口。”艾瑞克吼道。  
　　“或者残疾。”米亚并不畏惧。  
　　“她在胡说八道。”安德烈说。  
　　艾瑞克猛踩刹车，皱着眉头语气慎重地对查尔斯说：“我永远不会可能去做伤害你的事，不管我们将来面临什么。”  
　　查尔斯回过头来，一时不知该如何回应。米亚扑哧一笑接过话茬：“你怎么知道不是他把你变成残疾？”  
　　查尔斯也跟着笑了，走出森林他的思路又恢复了清晰和严谨，他抚摸着艾瑞克紧绷的手对米亚说道：“等我们回到纽约，得对你做个全面测试，看看到底是什么原因你的预感时灵时不灵。”  
　　“还不如研究研究为什么这片森林的磁场对你有这么大影响呢，如果你好好的他们就都不用死了。”  
　　“米亚，别说了！”安德烈大叫。  
　　米亚心知说错了话，附过身去揽住了查尔斯：“对不起。”  
　　查尔斯的手从艾瑞克手背上移开，拍了拍米亚道：“没关系，我们都会犯错。”  
　　然而有些错误却从不给人挽回的机会，当你发现曾经犯下的错误累积成荒谬的结果，它只会让人错愕。  
　　当他们即将穿过波兰边境线时，查尔斯终于认识到了这一点。

05

     查尔斯推开门前的一刹那有所犹豫，前尘往事萦绕在心头，未曾离去。然而回到这里意味着一切又可能要重新开始。艾瑞克会否重振旗鼓，而查尔斯又是否真的准备好了？早在古巴沙滩一别，艾瑞克就已经放弃了人类的名字，他是万磁王，还有几人直呼其名？在他戴上头盔的一刹那两人的关系也已是定局，他为何还要来找他？汉克并不同意查尔斯的计划，只不过他生性平和还是为查尔斯践行。如果罗根还在，他也会阻止他来波兰。在艾瑞克兰谢的事情上，从来没有人支持过他。  
　　而查尔斯也从来都不知道怎么去放弃艾瑞克，就像放弃了自己了另一种可能。他们之间的不可调和与精妙平衡不止是建立在爱情之上。其中种种利害旁人难以理解，即使从瑞雯的角度看来，这二人一直延续着一种违背他们性格的缠绵关系，不管是查尔斯还是艾瑞克，对所有重要的事都有一个宏观规划，但是两人在面对这件事上一直采取着温吞而默契的拖延计策，甚至只能说是走一不算一步，全都丧失了对全局的把握，彼此放弃了控制权。也只有他们两人才知道，有些事情是凌驾于情爱之上的。无法回避也不能切断。  
　　然而即便维持如此，付出的代价也已经过于昂贵了。  
　　白宫事件之后他们已许久未见，他不假思索地放他一马，留下自己收拾残局，却还曾经期盼他回头，回到他身边。然而艾瑞克却义无反顾地消失在世界的某个角落里。连瑞雯也走了，她可能伪装成这世上的任何一张脸，断送了他的牵挂。  
　　只有查尔斯知道艾瑞克归隐于此并不是一时的决定。  
　　只隔着一道木门罢了，查尔斯想道。他得把他带走。鉴于上一次铩羽而归，查尔斯心中不免隐隐忧虑。他没有敲门，推了开去。  
　　艾瑞克正背对着他，穿一件普通的衬衫和一件靛色体恤。  
　　一切都好像被切断又重新挂链起来。艾瑞克语调平静，甚至是超然：“你来了，好久不见。”  
　　那声音听起来竟像许久未曾开口。  
　　“不想见我？”  
　　“不是。”  
　　“你蓄了胡子……”  
　　“不好看？”  
　　“不，不像你。”  
　　“刀钝了。”  
　　查尔斯沉默地看着艾瑞克，突然低声笑了起来：“世界上居然有能让万磁王的刀变钝的方法。”  
　　“别再叫那个名字，查尔斯。”  
　　艾瑞克走进，蹲在查尔斯面前。查尔斯止住笑声，眼前的艾瑞克像一个虚幻的假象，平和地匪夷所思。但他却一时间失去了质问的力气。查尔斯低不可闻的叹息，抚摸艾瑞克陌生的脸颊说：“推我出去走走。”  
　　“只有你一个？”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“米亚？”  
　　“你忘了，她现在不叫这个名字。”  
　　时间的节点可以凝固成诗，在不可捉摸的回忆里涤荡穿行。这片森林和查尔斯记忆里的大不相同，它应该树干笔直，覆盖白雪层层。他未曾见过它郁郁葱葱的样子，不知道微风拂过时树叶的响动如此动听。只有那些无名的墓碑树立在深处，告诫往来者这里曾经发生过的往事何等惨痛。  
　　有谁铭记？  
　　“我来带你走。”  
　　许久，艾瑞克也无回答。  
　　有时，时间像个变量，狡猾地躲进缝隙里。  
　　“你比我预料之中来的更快。”  
　　“汉克改良了脑波机，输出功率增强了。”  
　　“不，你又成长了，查尔斯，我能感觉的到，不管这片森林有什么秘密，它都已经无法成为你的阻碍。”  
　　“你也一样，但你却让刀变钝。这些年发生了什么？”  
　　“来，读我的心，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说道，抓起了查尔斯的手。  
　　“不，我不想进去。”  
　　“你必须……”  
　　进入的瞬间他被卷入了灰色的泥沙，未待仔细分辨，金属色的熔浆褪去，他看到了一只塞内加白鹿。这是一种极其罕有的基因突变。异化之美惊心动魄，查尔斯从轮椅上站起抚摸着白鹿。那鹿姿态亲昵，对这个外来者也无畏惧之情，它是艾瑞克的某一部分。查尔斯骑着白鹿在旷野驰骋，时空与人类的精神压缩成茧。他在落日的余晖之下目睹了众神死亡。  
　　白鹿忽然垂泪，低下高贵的头颅将查尔斯放下，逐渐远去……  
　　从幻境中回过神来时，艾瑞克正为他拭去眼泪。  
　　“都看到了？”  
　　“看到了。所以才回来？他们出卖了你。”  
　　“嗯。”艾瑞克应道。  
　　“那个工头？”  
　　“我把他葬在了这里。他是犹太人，为了保命很早之前就改信了天主教，你放过了他，最终他还是死在了我手里。”  
　　所有的事情都变得清晰起来，这些年，这些艾瑞克与查尔斯无甚关联的岁月。尽管变得可以理解，但查尔斯却无法给出一个评判。他深切的同理心站在了艾瑞克的角度，他可以置身事外却不能掩盖沉痛的悲伤。  
　　“再好好跟我说说吧，艾瑞克。”  
　　“白宫事件之后，我一时丧失了可以为之奋斗的目标。”艾瑞克的叙述格外冷静，如同一本立场中立的社科文献，他摘去了曲折和戏剧化，所有发生的一切平实地呈现在查尔斯面前。好像那些或感伤或愤怒的心理过程已经变得不再重要，重要的是，它把艾瑞克变成了眼前的处境。  
　　“于是你去了以色列。”  
　　“如果变种人不再需要我，至少我认为我还能为犹太同胞做点什么。我加入了摩萨德，从学习马伽术开始。”  
　　摩萨德方面很快接受了艾瑞克身为变种人的事实，与在波兰的处境截然相反，以色列十分倚重艾瑞克的能力。  
　　“我感到了自己的价值所在，也不用再隐藏，我参与了很多机密任务，数次死里逃生。”  
　　艾瑞克没有明说，所谓的机密任务，诚然还包括摩萨德著名地全球性诛杀纳粹行动。这之中存在一些争议，查尔斯并不打算深究。  
　　查尔斯退而问道：“你还参与了‘天谴行动’？”  
　　“嗯，‘慕尼黑惨案’不久之后我到过美国。我去听了你的公开课，查尔斯。尽管我们理念不尽相同，你一直都是我的骄傲。”艾瑞克低沉的声音从身后传来，他推着查尔斯的轮椅往回走。  
　　“我淹没在人群之中看着你，你看起来有些憔悴，离开了我却依然还是那么自信意气奋发。那一刻我有些嫉妒。”  
　　查尔斯惊讶地回过头，艾瑞克很少对他这样坦白。此情此景温馨动人，查尔斯却感到一丝愧疚和失落。  
　　“为什么不来找我？”  
　　“我不能，情况不甚明朗，我受了伤。”  
　　“让我看……”  
　　艾瑞克一颗颗除开衬衫上的扣子，反手脱下了体恤，他精瘦的身躯已属于一名身经百战的战士，每一道伤痕皆为荣耀。查尔斯摩挲着，有钝物击打的痕迹，也有枪林弹雨中来不及避开的枪伤。  
　　“我曾以为找到了为之奉献终生的事业。你说这是不是我与生俱来的偏执和信仰？”  
　　“别再说了。”查尔斯的手轻颤，“我期盼着有一天你能回来，我能解读却不能定义你的心，艾瑞克，我一直很想念你，与其他事无关。”  
　　艾瑞克攢住查尔斯的手，吻住了他。在这片刻之间他们不再和这纷繁世间有所瓜葛。他将他抱起，放在狭窄的床上。查尔斯抚摸他，艾瑞克为他解开衣服。  
　　他们竟已快要把那份激动遗忘，如同许多年前初识时的体验。那种铺天盖地的欢愉混合着尖锐而兴奋的痛苦，在床笫之间蔓延，他们被唤醒，被无法自控的激情打开。艾瑞克喘息着，欲望再也无处遁形，而后他的话音逐渐变得含糊，动作也没有那么迫切了，熟悉的节奏性将查尔斯一次次顶进了床垫。他又感受到那温热的肉体压在他身上的重量，尽管有些许闷热，他们却不能分开哪怕一瞬间，仿佛此刻他们都变得害怕孤独，害怕注定到来的分离。  
　　那一刻猛烈且尖锐。  
　　  
　　他们在薄暮之初醒来，查尔斯注视着艾瑞克的伤痕，早已结痂不再疼痛。他突然不想再询问艾瑞克如何遭到同胞背叛，这无异于重新揭开伤口。查尔斯在艾瑞克的精神世界里已经瞥见了来龙去脉。  
　　“天谴行动”期间，艾瑞克在摩萨德的成绩斐然，引起了苏联方面的强烈兴趣，克格勃以对以色列的军事援助为由，要求摩萨德交出艾瑞克。鉴于以色列和阿拉伯国家间冲突日益加深，他又一次沦为了政治利益的牺牲品。艾瑞克幡然醒悟，在引渡的途中逃到了波兰。  
　　“也许我从来就不是什么神选的子民，我感到自己被彻底地抛弃了，只剩愤怒。以色列不再是我的应许之地，于是我决定回到这片森林，完成对安德烈和米亚的承诺。”  
　　“所以你杀了工头。”  
　　“他必须死，你延续了他的寿命，那是他向你借来的，查尔斯，我得负责收回。”  
　　“你知道，不管他是否告密，我们没能带着孩子们逃离伏击责任依旧在我们身上。”  
　　“你太宽容，凡事愿意自己承担，但如果不是他泄露了我们的位置，也许就会有足够的时间离开边境，那样孩子们就可以待在X学院，安德烈也不会从崖顶坠落。那一天他跪在我面前祈求宽恕，向我忏悔。”  
　　艾瑞克早已见过太多死亡，见过在死神面前挣扎的人，但他从未因此麻木，对死亡的恐惧展示着人类的某种力量，毋宁说是对生命力的另一种诠释。  
　　“他在哭泣，而那时我的心中不再有一丝怜悯，也许他做梦都没有想到我能回来复仇。这些年我逐渐认识到，动乱年代道德沦丧，叛国叛教也不是那么令人吃惊的事，工头改信天主教救过他一命，满心以为再向政府邀功还能保他无虞。”  
　　“投机主义。”  
　　“这样的人何止一个？他不再抱有希望，最后他求我以犹太人的方式埋葬他。”  
　　“你犹豫了，但还是杀死了他，你成了守林人。”  
　　“也不再使用能力。”  
　　公允如查尔斯，也无法对此事做出评判。渴望报复的体验和深沉的责任感搅和在了一起，在那个瞬间艾瑞克一败涂地。他看着艾瑞克闭上眼睛，不再说话。他似乎又睡着了，查尔斯听见了他均匀的呼吸声。  
　　接下去的几天时间，艾瑞克不再谈论这些事，时间在平淡的日常生活中隐去，似乎连查尔斯都快把自己来的目的抛诸九霄云外。艾瑞克不再关心这个世界，查尔斯不知道他这样已经持续了多久。  
　　但他们开始谈别的事，一些无关紧要的波兰农民的趣闻，以及查尔斯的学术研究。他们会让对方说上一个钟头，喝着本地酿的烈酒，坐在门前聊至深夜。他们花更多的时间做爱，惊叹于失而复得的激情和肉体的高度契合，这似乎显得意味深长。和理想有关的事超越在爱情之上，但在此时又变得无足轻重，与爱情本身毫无关系。不管是讨论还是做爱，他们只活在当下此间。  
　　艾瑞克没有问查尔斯为什么来，查尔斯也不问他是否还愿意跟他一起走。  
　　一周之后，查尔斯决定离开。  
　　“今天走？”艾瑞克问道。  
　　“只要把我的轮椅弄坏，你就可以拦得住我。”  
　　“你也可以让我跟你一起回去。”  
　　“是的，我们都可以。”查尔斯笑道。  
　　艾瑞克没有企图说服查尔斯，从阁楼里找来工具为查尔斯的轮椅除锈。查尔斯默默地看着艾瑞克的背影略有所思。  
　　临行前，艾瑞克终于忍不住问起米亚的下落。到达美国之后米亚就下落不明，她很倔强，拒绝了二人的邀请。如果这世界上有人能够轻而易举地追查变种人的行踪，那个人无疑只有查尔斯泽维尔。  
　　“没有米亚了，她护照上的名字是你取的。”查尔斯说。  
　　“艾琳爱德勒。”  
　　“她和瑞雯在一起，也舍弃了人类的名字。”  
　　“她叫什么？”  
　　“‘命运’。”查尔斯说，亲吻了艾瑞克的额头。  
　　艾瑞克目送查尔斯乘上火车离开，却下意识地攥紧了拳头。命运何曾结束？  
　　  
　　纽约市的喧嚣冲击着查尔斯的神经，这里看不到银河，波兰的确就像是另一个世界。在能力偶然驾驭在他精神力之上的时刻，他能感觉到这个城市思潮的脉动，有恶的也有善的，而大部分都是灰色的混沌，缺乏自明性。那时候他总感到沮丧甚至绝望。  
　　他见过年老的查尔斯泽维尔，他告诉他要心怀希望。  
　　而他也愿意这么去做。  
　　汉克很高兴见到他回来，并对查尔斯无功而返的事实松了一口气，他总是不太善于掩饰自己。查尔斯嘲笑汉克，如果这方面还没有长进是无法进入政界的，尽管他认为这有违天性。  
　　“所以……南美变种人暴动的确与他无关？汉克关切地问道。”  
　　“无关。”  
　　“这么说，我们将有更多的筹码。他也不会阻碍我们下一步行动吧？”  
　　“我想暂时不会。”查尔斯思索道。  
　　“艾瑞克……不，万磁王还会回来吗？”  
　　查尔斯不答，轮椅缓缓滑动。汉克发现自己已经很难看得清查尔斯了。  
　　“不会太久。”他说。“时间还早，我们也该出发了。”  
　　“去哪儿？”  
　　“兰利。”

完


End file.
